Extreme Makeover: Angel Edition
by Sensue
Summary: NEW CHAPTER. The Hyperion Hotel is in need of a makeover. Crossover, obviously, with Extreme Makeover: Home Edition. Chaos ensues.
1. Chapter 1: Meet the Angel Family

**Summary**: Sequel to "This Year." (Actually was Alternate Ending #2, but it turned out so well, that I made it into it's own story.) Angel's hotel gets made over. Crossover with, obviously, Extreme Makeover: Home Edition.

**Author's NOTE**: I don't think that you need to read "This Year", but it would help in understanding the back stories.

****

**Extreme Makeover: Angel Edition**

**By: Sensue******

**TY Pennington**: On an all new Extreme Makeover Home Edition. Now, we've worked on lots of different homes, but trust me…This might be our biggest job yet! In seven days, we are going to reconstruct an entire hotel. Yes, I know what everyone is thinking, "Ty, you're supposed to be fixing people's homes, not a hotel." Well, let me tell you, this is not just a hotel. This is the Hyperion Hotel, home to not one, not two, but five whole families and, of course, extended friends who visit from out of town. Now, we are going to meet the Angel family. Wait until you hear their story.

_Angel Family Application Video:_

**ANGEL**: My name is Angel, uh…Geraldo Angel. Well, the reason we are sending you this video is that my family and I really need help reconstructing our house. --_Camera pulls back to view the office space of the Hyperion.--_ We live in a hotel. The Hyperion Hotel to be exact. I bought it with the notion that one day; I would fix up the place the way I wanted. I lived here alone, in the dark. I liked it like that. The only problem was, everyone kept moving in. Now I've got a full five families living here. That's not to mention the unexpected visitors we always seem to be getting. I tried my best to fix up the hotel, but every time I did anything, we got an earthquake. This is L.A. home of earthquakes. Unfortunately, the last earthquake really did some damage. Plus, it's going to get really crowded in here pretty soon.

**CORDY**: I'm Cordy, Angel's wife. And as you can see—_Camera moves around the room_.—We run a business from our home. We're private investigators and our main goal in life is to help the helpless. Unfortunately, for the helpless, business has picked up. We're so busy, sometimes we don't have time to eat. So we definitely don't have time to fix up the mess that Wolfram--I mean, the earthquakes caused. We live in the hotel with, like my husband said, four other families. Our best friends. They are all married now, and having babies. Actually, I'm having a baby too, for my best friend Fred, who almost died when she was pregnant. The baby was going to die, so I agreed to carry it for her. Funny thing is—my best friend is now pregnant too. So she's going to have two babies within a few months of each other. Her husband, Wesley is really excited.

**ANGEL**: Cordy and I have two children of our own, Cathy and Connor. Connor's a teenager. 'Enough said.

**CORDY**: And of course, our friends Faith and Robin now have two children of their own. Faith just had her baby last week. A cute little girl that they named Kara. It's actually one of the reasons we're asking for help. Our children have grown up, so we forgot how noisy a little baby was. Let's just say that her parents aren't the only ones who haven't gotten any sleep. They also have a little boy named Nicky, who is my daughter's age.

**ANGEL**: Then we've got our newlyweds, who are in the getting-to-know-you stage. I mean, I love Lindsey and Anne, but I'd rather not know how "healthy" their relationship is. Lindsey and Anne adopted a little boy named Ryan. He's a great kid. He's been through a lot and, as of now, he shares a room with Nicky. I'd like to see him get his own room. He deserves it.

**CORDY**: Gunn and Andrea live here as well, but they don't have any children just yet. Um—Connor's best friend also lives here, Harrison is Faith's half brother. He's turned out to be a great influence on all of us. But, like Connor, he's a teenager, he likes his space.

**ANGEL**: I also have a "friend" who lives here with us. His name is Willy. As of now, his room is right across from ours, I'd really like to get him as far away from me as possible—I'd like to send him to Outer Mongolia, but my wife won't let me. (She bonks him on the head.) Oww. Cordy. It would just be nice to fix up the place. Many times, we take in people, let them stay here. The earthquake, sort of destroyed our main office, the guest rooms, and our bedroom. So, please, Extreme Makeover Home Edition help us.

_End of Application Video.___

**TY**: As you can see this is a very special family, who gives a lot to the community. _Ty__ opens the door to the Hyperion and walks in to see Lorne with a sea breeze in his hand humming "Liva Las Vegas". __Ty's__ mouth falls open_. Wow! These people must really love their kids; they have nanny dressed up in a lizard costume to entertain them. I really don't know what to say about the drinking though.

**LORNE**: Welcome to Angel Investigations, how can I help you, crumb cake? Oh…Oh, my god, you're Ty Pennington from Extreme Makeover, Home Edition. I can't believe this; I'm so excited I might actually break out in song and do the dance of joy.

**TY**: The dance of joy? Huh. That'd be interesting to watch. Is the Angel family home?

**LORNE**: Yeah. I'll go get them. ANGEL, CORDY, GANG, GET DOWN HERE! TY'S HERE!!! We're going to be on TV, and possibly go to Hawaii. They make the best Sea Breeze's over there.

_The gang runs into the lobby. Everyone hugs and shakes hands, saying thank you. They meet the design team: Tracy, Michael, Paul, Paige, Preston, and Constance. They all hug. Michael holds on to "Willy" a little longer than necessary._

**TY**: Your family has done so much for the community. I mean, you have even taking in the kids at Anne's Halfway House, when you didn't even have the space until they got their roof fixed. So now, we are going to do something for you. We are going to send you and your entire family to Cleveland.

_Willy (Spike) moans._

**SPIKE**: Bloody hell; first of all, stop calling me "Willy." The name's Spike. Secondly, of all the rat infested vacation holes you could have sent us to, you're sending us to another bloody hellmouth.

_Cordy elbows him in the stomach—hard._

**CORDY**: _She pulls Ty aside_. Willy is "special," you understand. He thinks he's Billy Idol. We've tried so hard to help him, even put him in a hospital, but he regresses.

**TY**: _whispers into the camera_. Wow. You should see how caring this family is. They even take in patients from mental hospitals. That's true love. _Back to normal volume_. Well, are you ready for your vacation, Angel family?

**ANGEL**: No! We're not, we're going to need to pack more weapons, I mean, sunscreen before we go. Cordy, Gunn, why don't you see how much sunscreen we've got. And since we're on the subject of weapons, don't touch my weapons cabinet. Especially, that broad sword. Its special; my favorite. An antique, been in my family for generations. If you touch it, I'll know about it. And then I'll have to share my feelings. Trust me, everyone thinks I'm better off broody.

_Ty__ kicks them out of the house. Cathy and Nicky are jumping up and down in front of the camera, excited to be on TV.  
_

* * *

**_Commercial Break: _**

**TY voiceover**:

–Will Angel and Cordy love their new bedroom?

--How ever did a swimming pool end up there? That might be a problem.

--Should we add pads to Willy's walls?

--Why is there a dungeon in the basement?

--Wow! The world's largest law firm, Wolfram and Hart, is willing to send 300 construction workers to help the Angel family build their new home. What a wonderful community.

--And much more coming right after this commercial break.

**Cut to Sears Commercial**.

* * *

****

**_NEXT chapters:_**

****

**_TY's_****_ Messages to the family_**

****

**_And_**

****

**_SEVEN DAYS LATER (The Family Returns)_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Angel: the series, Tru Calling, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, or Extreme Makeover: Home Edition. SO WISH I DID!!!! Then I wouldn't have to go crazy writing, I could just tell people what I wanted and they'd do it for me.


	2. Chapter 2: Planning and Demolition

Explanation of the family: (Geraldo) Angel and Cordelia (Cordy) Chase are married. Connor (18) and Cathy (7) are their children. Cordy is pregnant with Winifred (Fred) Burkle and Wesley Wyndham-Pryce's baby, as a surrogate. Fred is also pregnant. Robin Wood and Faith Evans are married. They have a son Nicholas (Nicky) (7) and a new baby girl, Kara. (2 months). Lindsey McDonald and Anne are married. Anne is pregnant. Lorne, Spike, and Harrison (18) live in the hotel as well. Harrison Davies is Faith's half-brother. –_Tru__ Calling Crossover Character_.—like I said before, This is the sequel to "This Year" and "Fast Forward". You might want to read them, but it's not necessary. Charles Gunn is married to an original character named Andrea.

**Extreme Makeover Angel Edition (Chapter 2) By Sensue**

**DAY 1: HYPERION HOTEL –Designing the Hotel and Demolition**

**TY**: We're back. Now, the design team has been working on the renovating of the Hyperion Hotel. Let's go see what they have planned. –_Walking over to Cordy's Desk area where the design team is meeting_—What do you guys have planned out for this huge family?

**PRESTON**: Well, the exterior of the hotel was designed in the early 40s, late 50s, and from the discussion that I had with Mr. Angel, he prefers the "antique" or "old-fashion" designs. He doesn't like any of the modern architecture. _(Under his breath)_ He obviously stuck in the past… _(Normal volume) _With that, I was thinking redesigning it into a more Victorian era look. I'm also going to leave in the garden in the backyard…just redesign it. The family loves jasmine, so I'm going to plant every type of jasmine plant available.

**PAUL**: What Preston failed to mention was that we're building up. About 8 floors up plus the basement. Each family is going to have their own floor, plus there will be an extra two floors for guests and first floor office. I'm going to work on designing the Wyndham-Pryce of the master bedroom and a nursery will be top of the list. As a surprise, Wesley and Fred are going to get their own library and their own laboratory. I'm going to make the shelving units and the lab benches. And the lobby/offices are getting new desks as well as custom made filing cabinets.

**CONSTANCE**: I'm going to be in charge of the Gunn, Wood and McDonald floors. The Wood and McDonald floors are going to be similar, medium sized rooms with an extra play room for the children as well as a bedroom for each child. The Gunn floor is going to be extra special. My own sort of secret area.

**TRACY**: Now, Lorne, Willy, Harrison, and Connor are going to be sharing the top floor. That gets them as far away from the "parents" as possible. I'm going to work on something special for the teenagers, Connor and Harrison. And the nanny, Lorne, he definitely deserves a jungle style room after all the hard work he puts in for the family. Especially dressing up like a lizard, day in and day out, just to make the kids happy. We should definitely stay away from the color green though; we might not be able to see him. _(Laughing)_

**MICHAEL**: Tracy and I will take care of the accessories. I can't wait to go shopping. This might be the biggest trip to Sears we've ever made. Everyone is getting new bed sets, curtains, floor mats, etc, etc. –_Tracy__ and_ _Michael jump up and down rubbing their palms together in prospect_.—Though now that I think of it, Tracy do you think we should put in wall pads in Willy's room. I don't want the poor guy to hurt himself dancing to Billy Idol. And we could make it a little brighter in his room. There's not one spec of light coming into that room. I think a sky light would be a perfect way to brighten up the guy's life. Well, we'll talk about that later. Ty, what are you going to work on?

**TY**: I'm going to make the Angel family floor my special project. We've got a plan; all we need now is a contractor. Lucky for us, Wolfram and Hart, L.A. biggest law firm has actually taken it upon themselves to hire over 300 construction workers for this special project. We are deeply thankful for this wonderful community spirit that Wolfram and Hart has shown us. Gives us hope that the people really do care about us. –_He walks outside the hotel where 300 construction workers wearing white hardhats and blue "Extreme Makeover: Home Edition" T-shirts are waiting. Ty pulls out a video camera. Talks to the camera, which will be sent to the Angel family.—Hello, there Angel family._ Hope that you're all having a blast in Cleveland. We're getting ready to renovate your house. –Turns _toward the workers.—_Ready, set, demolish!—_They__ all start destroying the hotel on camera._

**PRESTON**: Wait…STOP!!! We've run into a problem. –_Comes out dripping wet_.—

**CUT TO SEARS COMMERCIAL**.

**(REPEAT) ****PRESTON**: Wait…STOP!!! We've run into a problem. –_Comes out dripping wet_.—

**TY**: What kind of problem?

**PRESTON**: Now, we knew about the pool located in the back on the first floor. However, there's more than one. I was tearing the floor board when I fell through and landed in another pool. God, how many pools do these people have? And why are they hidden?

**TY:** That doesn't seem like a big problem. We'll just take out one of the pools. They'll only need the one Olympic sized one.

**PRESTON**: That's just one of our problems. Have you taken a look at the basement? We were going to put in a home gym, but there's a freaking dungeon down there! What are we supposed to do about that?

**TY**: _Laughs unconvincingly_. It's one of the quirks of living in L.A. When your parents say you're under house arrest, they really mean it.

**DAY 2: CUT TO ****CLEVELAND****—DAY TIME.**

****

_The Angel family is staying in another hotel in the busy metropolis area. The hotel manager comes up the stairs and knocks on the door to their presidential suite, very lightly, as if he was afraid. The camera zooms in to the manager's hand on the doorknob. "Otherworldly" noises are coming from the suite. The door opens, but there's no one at the door. The manager and camera man peer in the room. They scream when Willy (Spike) comes into view, a glass full of "red wine" in his hand. _

**SPIKE**: Shhh. You'll wake Grandpa! Poor grandpa's had a tough night. Keeps getting impaled by things.—_Points to Angel, who's snoring on the couch_. _(He's making the "otherworldly" noises) Blood covers Angel's ripped shirt_.—And shut that door behind you.

**MANAGER**: _Stuttering_. Sorry, this is from Ty. He wants you to watch it with the family so that they can record your reactions for the show. –_He hands Spike the video in shaking hands._—Was there anything else you wanted, sir?

**SPIKE**: You know, now that you mention it, I've been craving one of those blooming onions. You know the ones I'm talking about: those fried onions with the crispy dough. They are the best things ever created… –_The camera man gets tired of listening to him, so FADE OUT._

_The entire family is sitting in the living area in front of the huge wide-screen TV, as Faith pops in the tape in the VCR. They all stare at the screen as the construction workers tear down their house, not knowing that Wolfram and Hart sent them._

**SPIKE**: Bloody Hell!!!

**CORDY:** Oh, my god! _She covers her eyes_.

**CATHY**: Mommy, that's my room! _Crying, now_. My princesses, toys, my dream house!!! _Crying louder_.

**CONNOR**: It's okay, Cath. They'll fix it and it'll be even better than before. Don't worry. 

**ANGEL**: Listen to your brother, they took out all of your toys before they---_Jumps up suddenly, Yelling_.-- They're destroying my weapons cabinet!!! I told them not to touch it!!! _The weapons are being tossed out through a window._

**GUNN**: _Jumps up too_. NO!!! NO! Not my ax. Don't throw out my ax!!!!

**FAITH**: Shit! Who cares about your ax? They just threw three crossbows out the f-ing window!

**NICKY**: _Hugs Faith's legs_. It'll be okay, mommy. I'll buy you one for your birthday, okay? _Looks at her hopeful._

**FAITH**: _Kisses the top of his head_. Thanks, baby.

**ROBIN**: I wish they didn't kick us out of the house that fast. We could've hid them or something.

**WESLEY**: They didn't give us any time!!! _Watches as they destroy his office, including his desk_. Sinks down on the floor, head in hands. My research on the mating rituals of the Kon'qi was on the desk.

**FRED**: _Pats Wesley on the head, looking despondent too._ I'm with Connor. They have to fix it. They always do that on this show. Right?

**LINDSEY**: Umm. Uh Oh.

**ANNE**: What is it, Lindsey? _Ryan sits on her lap, looking up at his new father_. 

**LINDSEY**: I thought, no, it couldn't be. _They all stare until he answers._ I thought that the guy who destroyed the weapons cabinet looked like one of the paralegals at Wolfram and Hart. But it couldn't be him.

**SPIKE**: _Ranting._ Oh, yeah. Like this isn't some conspiracy! First, they send us to another freaking Hellmouth where we have to go on nightly patrols where we are impaled by demons who hate us and have to carry stakes in our pockets at all times, but they've got Wolfram and Hart working on the Hyperion. And just explain to me, why couldn't they have sent us to Disney? _(Looks depressed.)_ And that hotel manager STILL hasn't brought up the blooming onion I asked for two hours ago! Service sucks and so do I, if he doesn't get here in five minutes... _Fade Out, again._

_Last scene: The Angel family is in an uproar, all screaming at the TV._ _Baby Kara crying in the background.__ Faith screams at everyone to shut up as she comforts her baby. _

**DAY 3: CUT BACK TO THE HYPERION (Rebuilding/Construction)**

**TY**: Now, this region of Los Angeles seems to be getting more earthquakes than anywhere else in the state. So what we're going to do is make it virtually earthquake proof. We're going to reinforce all of the walls, structures, beams, and roof with steel. –_Trucks are delivering mountains of supplies that line the street in front of the Hyperion. People are standing outside behind the yellow ropes watching the workers and cheering_.—Alright. I'm going to work on my special project now. See ya folks later. –_Ty__ walks to the temporary elevator. Camera follows him as he reaches the second floor (Angel and Cordy's floor)._

**Fades to another Sears commercial**. –Tired of them yet??

**Next Chapter: TY Voice Over**:

Oh, no. Crap! It's raining! Cover everything up.

This is going to set us back the entire day. Urg.

**Michael**: Hey, at least we can take a dip in one of the pools.

**Paul**: Anyone else notice that the phone lines in this place are from a hundred years ago? There's no cable and they only have one TV! We've got to get these people into the 21st century.

Sound proofing is our number one priority.

**Tracy**: I thought you said that reinforcing the structure for earthquakes was our number one priority.

(_SHOUTS_) Fine..We have two number one priorities. Just get it done people; you know we're down a day! This place needs walls! Get to work!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Coming Soon**

How'd you like it? Please review.

Any ideas would be most welcome.

I think this will be the first time in EM: HE history that they get it wrong. –I mean, come on, Wolfram and Hart are working on it.

**My Ideas: **

**Please review and let me know if you think I should go with them. Or if you've got any other ideas.**

You know how on EMHE, everything is always large. Example: the biggest TV available at Sears.

Spike's room will not only get a sunroof, but the entire room will have a glass paned roof. ('Cause it's on the top floor.) They do this because one of the construction workers promised that "Sunlight promotes healing." This will set Spike off about the conspiracy.

Gunn and Andrea's room will have every luxury available. (They can do this because they have plenty of space…no children.) Spike wants to trade.

I'm not sure about Lorne's room…I'm thinking of something Plyean. Like tan, grey colors. A room with no 'soul.' OR a jungle theme (leopard prints, etc)

Angel doesn't like the romantic/Victorian era. –I know that he didn't like the women of that era, but maybe he doesn't like the entire era. And he definitely doesn't like that every room has a TV and that the hotel was rewired.

Faith and Robin's room is a little too pink and flowery. (Faith isn't a girly, girl)

Lindsey and Anne's room is "country". Anne hates it, but doesn't want to upset her new husband. Lindsey hates it but doesn't want to upset his new wife.

Connor and Harrison are going to get every normal teenage boy's dream. Too bad that they're not normal teenaged boys. (??? I'm not sure...I'm not a boy. What is a teenaged boy's dream? Models on the walls? Sports? Help.)

Wesley and Fred actually get a room that they love. –Paul's awesome, I can't fault him.

As for the kids, I really can't mess up their rooms…so I'm going to give Cathy her princess's castle room. Nicky is going to get a dinosaur adventure. The nurseries are going to be full of cuteness and fun. (Kara's room is just as pink as Faith and Robin's—The parent's don't like it, but I doubt if Kara will complain when she's older.)

Ty's surprise for Angel and Cordy. Still a surprise.


	3. Chapter 3: Construction and Design

Author's note: Obviously, I figured that I'd try to finish my story. I was getting annoyed with it being stuck in the WIP section of my site, so…here's my attempt at finishing it. There are lots of underlying "plots" if you read close enough. Also, on newer episodes of Extreme Makeover Home Edition, I've noticed that ABC has stopped trying to make people cry and now focused on the community. Not necessarily the "construction" of the home. Which is what I was going for. (But it's still a little weird that all of a sudden in the show, days 2-6 fly by in less than 15 minutes, while Ty and the others just hang around and talk to the neighbors/family, not to forget the shopping.) Hence, my lack of knowing what EMHE does within the "construction" days besides nag at each other. LOL.

**DAY 3, 4, & 5: Continued…(Construction/Design)**

**TY**: Alright people. Here's a quick recap. We are currently in Los Angeles, home to the Angel family. Now, this family is not your average family. We have a family of private investigators who truly give a hundred percent to their community on a daily basis; including sharing their home with a teen shelter. Now, Extreme Makeover Home Edition is on the job to giving this wonderful family a home they deserve. _Ty walks over to the crowd of screaming fans in order to talk to the WRH Representative._ Of course, it couldn't be done without the help of Wolfram and Hart Law Offices of Los Angeles. _He shakes the representative's hand_. This is Gavin Park, one of the firm's junior partners.

**GAVIN PARK**: Thank you, Ty. It's truly an honor for our company to 'give back' to the Angel family for all of the things they've done to make our community what it is today. It's Wolfram and Hart's greatest wish that this makeover will turn things around for Angel and his family. We wish you the best of luck in the future.

_Ty walks back to the Hyperion where you see that the construction workers are quickly putting up walls, staircases, windows, pipes, and cable lines. There are quick clips of each room in the construction stage and of each cast member as they focus on their jobs. (Obviously, the days jump from Day 3 to Day 5 of construction). Of course, there is a shot of Michael and Paul swimming in the Olympic size pool with float-y toys. Ty, with megaphone in hand, runs up to them. _

**TY**: Get back to work! The Angel family is going arriving in 2 DAYS! You hear me, people! 2 DAYS! We've still got a lot of work to do. Move it, people! Move it! _He runs from room to room, screaming. Then he runs outside, runs by Preston as he works on the exterior design, planting Jasmine. _Preston, did you hear me? TWO WHOLE DAYS BEFORE THEY COME BACK! And we've got so much more to do.

**DAY 5 & 6: Design/Shopping**

**TRACY**: Well, Ty is off to work on his "secret" floor, while Michael, Paul, and I do what we do best: SHOPPING! We're off to Sears for all of the small touches that will make this hotel a home to five families. _Clips of the three of them driving off and arriving in the front of Sears. They have shopping carts in hand as they speed down the aisles throwing anything they can get their hands on in the carts._ I never know what to buy, so I buy EVERYTHING. Ooo, I LOVE these! _She grabs a handful of yellow towels and throws them in the cart. She looks over at Paul, who's in the hardware department putting tools in his cart_.

**MICHAEL**: I love shopping at Sears. There's so much to choose from. Hey, Paul, what do you think of these bed spreads? Don't you love the colors? They'd match so well in the Gunn floor.

**PAUL**_: Doesn't even look up from the tools_. Cool. Get five of them!

_There is a whoosh of activity on screen as they continue to 'shop 'til they drop'. Finally, they come back to the Hyperion Hotel where they stand in silence as the last wall comes up and the construction is complete. _

_The Wolfram and Hart foreman walks over to Ty and the others and with a flourish, hands them the keys to the Hyperion Hotel. The man looks tired, yet smiles widely. There is a full shot of him standing next to Ty—the glint of his full belt key ring makes a small glare in the corner of the camera._

**FOREMAN**: Ty, it's a pleasure to present you to the keys. Construction is now complete! You are free to design to your heart's content.

**TY**: _Smiling condescendingly_. WOW! That was quick and we've got a whole day and a half to move in the furniture and make this home what it should be! Thank you. _Turning toward the camera._ Well, we'll still got lots of work to do and only a day and a half to do it! Wish us luck! But for now, we're all going to go for a walk—to help us remember exactly why this family is so special. Everyone, follow me!

**Anne's Teen Shelter**

**TY**: _Whispering softly as the camera whips around to each and every despondent face living at the teen shelter_. This is Anne's halfway house for teenagers. Her and the Angel family took these children into their home and protected them when no one would. Thanks to their help, the halfway house has been repaired. This home houses an average of fifty to sixty teenagers on any given day of the week; it's a place where homeless children can be safe for the night. You may forget that this is Los Angeles. It's a dangerous city, without places like this—these children probably wouldn't survive.

**CONSTANCE**: _Wiping tears from her eyes, as she hands each child a bag full of clothing and a tray of food_. We're just doing what we can to help these poor children.

**PAUL**: _Also wiping tears from his eyes_. You know, you forget that there are children in need of help. That homeless doesn't always mean jobless adults and that even children can be without a home.

**PRESTON**: I had no idea that it was this bad. _Shakes his head and rubs his chin. _It's scary to think that these teenagers could be your children; living in a big city with no one to turn to. _Sighing_. I'm just glad to be apart of something that will give these kids a positive outlook on life; give them a little hope that the world can still be a good place.

_The camera zooms in on the kids sleeping in the corner, curled up next to each other for comfort. Ty has tears in his eyes, as do the others._

The group continues to rush from one room to another in order to get the decorations complete. The clips switch back and forth from the full sized limo driving up to the "bus" covered hotel to the makeover team put in their finishing touches.

**TY**: We've done it people! Their home is complete. Just in time for the family to come home!

_Ty walks over to the limo as the Angel family piles out of the "jeep limo". Angel picks up Nicky and Cathy into his arms as Wesley helps Fred and Cordy out of the limo. Faith cradles Kara in her arms, covering her ears to keep the baby from waking up from the cheering of the millions of people who surrounded them. Robin puts an arm around his wife, smiling at her as does Gunn and Lindsey with their wives. They all look tired, with blood shot eyes._

**TY**: Welcome Home! Angel family! How was your vacation? Good? Well, how'd you like to see your new home? Ready. On three, Driver---.

**ALL OF THEM**: MOVE THAT BUS!

**CUT TO SEARS COMMERCIAL**.

To Be continued… I promise that it'll be funny!

I'll finish it I promise. I just have to go watch my show now!


End file.
